Something Is Wrong
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing CSI. Grissom is at his apartment. Catherine calls him over and over and when he doesn't answer she knows something is wrong. She goes to see him and ends up calling 911.


The stench of vomit and alcohol filled Catherine's senses and she had to fight against the urge to be sick. She was taking slow cautious steps, around Grissom's apartment, breathing quietly, wondering what she might find. She thought back to how she had got here.

_It had begun when Catherine had called Grissom after work, to talk to him. She had wanted to go out for a meal with him, as they were still in the friend zone. She wished it was more than that so she called. She had rung him about 20 times and text him about 15 times. _

_After she had called him for the 5__th__ time she got worried and wondered if he was hurt or anything like that, as he wasn't answering his calls or texts, and he always usually did._

_She had thought about the things that could have happened to him and she was immediately up of her sofa, and running to find her shoes. She had found one shoe, but the other had gone missing, just her luck._

_As she had grabbed her other flat shoes, she had one thing on her scared and worried mind; Grissom. She ran out of her apartment, sliding her shoes on and running to her car. She had jumped in and started the engine, just as she had shut the door._

_Catherine put her foot right down, going so fast, everything out of the car window was a blur to her. She knew she shouldn't worry, but she was Catherine, and worrying was her job. As she drove her heart was pounding in her chest, wanting to see Grissom._

_A few minutes later she had arrived at Grissom's apartment, slamming on the brakes and scampering out her car, to his door. She had ran faster than before and had knocked on Grissom's door over and over, shouting his name._

_She looked at the mat below her feet and quickly remembered he left a key under it, as he had once locked himself out of his apartment, and he didn't want it to happen again. She had struggled getting the key in the lock, as she was in panic mode._

_When the lock opened, she threw open the door and ran in. She could smell something and it smelt bad._

"_Gil?" She had asked, afraid._

She was taking quicker steps now as she reached his bedroom. She hoped he was in bed fast asleep, and was disappointed when she had saw an empty room. She turned and was about to leave when she almost tripped over a bottle of whiskey, and she saw it was empty.

She looked up and made a dash for the bathroom. The smell was getting worse, as she got closer to the door. She pushed the white door open slowly, and her hand flew to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

Grissom lay on the cold floor, with his eyes closed and some sick next to him. Catherine instantly ran to him, covering her nose with her cardigan sleeve as she did so. The smell of the sick made her want to be sick too.

"Gil!" She shouted in panic.

She kneeled by him, nearly kneeling in the sick, but moved away from it quickly. She shook him gently hoping he would open his eyes and smile at her with his 1,000 watt smile, but he didn't.

"Gil? Can you hear me?" She asked trying to calm down.

With no response her shaking hand reached down, looking for a pulse at his neck. She found one and sighed in relief. It was a slow and steady beat, and she was happy he was alive.

She then held her head over his mouth and nose, and couldn't hear anything, or feel air hitting her cheek. She looked at his chest, and she saw his chest wasn't moving. She knew what to do, and called 911. She grabbed her cell and dialled the number. After a few seconds, the person on the other line spoke.

"Las Vegas emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Catherine said.

"Las Vegas general hospital, please state your emergency," The woman spoke.

"My friend is unconscious, and not breathing. I need an ambulance right away," She said panicking, looking at Grissom's unmoving form.

Catherine gave them Grissom's address then continued talking.

"Is your friend male or female?" The woman asked.

"Male," She replied.

"Are you trained in first aid?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am," Catherine replied.

"An ambulance is on the way," The woman said.

Catherine hung up and focused on Grissom. She tilted his head to the side, gently. She then opened his mouth and with her finger cleared his mouth. She felt sick as the smell of vomit got worse. She checked if he was breathing again, still nothing.

His lips were blue now, and his skin was taking on a greyish colour. She had remembered her training and bent down. She opened Grissom's mouth tilting his head back and pinched his nose shut gently. Her mouth hovered over his and the smell of vomit, made her gag.

Catherine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before leaning down and breathing air in to Grissom's starved lungs. His chest rose and fell, as Catherine watched it closely. She leant down again and carried on. It had been only minutes, until she heard sirens and the paramedics were next to her, and Grissom was breathing again.

"Miss, you have saved this man's life," A paramedic told her.

Catherine smiled as Grissom was loaded on to a stretcher and she walked with them, holding Grissom's hand. She held his hand tightly and she sighed in relief when he squeezed her hand gently.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a quick one-shot that came to mind. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
